1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for providing a tool that can be assembled into multiple configurations for various uses. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for providing a tool having at least two shafts as well as multiple interchangeable accessories that can be coupled to the shafts, including a stake for insertion into ground or dirt.
2. Background Information
Often, people who travel or take short trips away from home need to have access to multiple tools, but carrying multiple tools is inconvenient and cumbersome. Many tools have been invented over the years that involve multiple, interchangeable parts designed to be used with one unit to provide both flexibility and convenience all in one portable unit. However, many of these tools are complicated, difficult to manufacture, and difficult to use.
Tools primarily geared for outdoor use are particularly heavy and cumbersome and thus are not prone to be readily portable. Hence, a portable, easy-to-use multi-purpose tool that incorporated several outdoor-type tools would be a highly valued contribution to the field of art.